greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Union (Kom'rul)
The Galactic Union is a massive Federation that rules over most of the Milky Way Galaxy in the Kom'rul Universe. established somepoint in 25K.920 BNE, the Union, as it's known more commonly, has a long but bloody history having well over five civil wars and numerous wars with other, former galactic powers. Now, it's galactic superpower that's slowly unifying the rest of the milky way galaxy, which it doesn't have much resistance to fight against, with only three powers that, at one point, would have been able to fight against it, now, they're a mere shadow of it's former self due to territory lose, corruption and social ills. In 2391 NE, the Galactic Union joined the Alliance of Civilizations after it made contact with the Multiversial Superpower five months earlier. In 2228 NE, the Galactic Union discovered, made contact with and annexed Kom'rul Earth effectively making it a member world of the Union with the same rights as other member worlds, meaning it can send in representatives for the Galactic Senate and Assembly. However, in three years, violence erupts as the various cultures and ethnics starting fighting both Union forces and each other in an twelve year long event of violence known as the Terran Upheaval, which finally ended in Union and Pro-Union victory but not without claiming the lives of 25.9 million Terrans and 4.9 million Union troops. History Government Society Culture Technology List of Species in the Union Founding Species Human (Gaia): Humans, being the original fifteen founding species of the Union, and is the most influential species in the Union, though just by a little bit. However, the species is very divided with numerous different Humans worlds located throughout the galaxy and most are unassorated with the Gaian Federation, the government of the Humans of Gaia. Asari (Illum): Asari, being the original fifteen founding species of the Union, it's just as equally influential species in the Union, though they're not as influential as Humans, but only a little. Like their Human counterparts, they're a divided species with numerous and vastly different Asari worlds, Illum was once a colony of the Thessian Hegemony, who declared independence from it centuries before the creation of the Galactic Union. Turian (Palaven): Turians, being the original fifteen founding species of the Union, it's just as equally influential species in the Union, though they're not as influential as Humans, but only a little. Early in it's interstellar age, Palaven used to be the heart of a massive galactic nation called simply the Palaven Confederation, but, about five centuries after it's creation, a brutal and bloody civil war erupts that tore the Confederation into two factions originally, the Pro-Palaven faction (called Traditionalist) and the Pro-Taetrus faction (called Reformist), but, as the civil war dragged out, many more factions became involved to the point that it finally tore the Confederation apart into numerous independent nationstates, but Palaven (Union of Palavenian Colonies) and Taetrus (Grand Taetrusian Empire) come out on top in terms of influence, which Palaven turians eventually helping to create the Galactic Union. Krogan (Tuchanka): Krogans, being the original fifteen founding species of the Union, it's just as equally influential species in the Union, though they're not as influential as Humans, but only a little. The Krogans have never truely been unified, even after it starting exploring the galaxy, however, about five thousand years after the it's exploration, they managed to unify under the leadership of a Council on Tuchanka, creating the Tuchanka Council, however, it didn't last long, two thousand years after it's creation, it dissolved into a state of constant warfare, betweent the millions of clans that divided the Krogans, however, eventually, Tuchanka as well twenty thousand other Krogan worlds created a loose confederacy that eventually help created the Galactic Union. Quarian: Geth: Mon Calamari: Quarren: Twi'lek: Umbaran: Irken: Vulcan: Zabrak: Miralian: Gungan: Later Species List of Worlds under it's control Founding Worlds Gaia Palaven Illum Tuchanka Later Worlds Category:Factions Category:Allies